Gregon, the start of a great duelist
by Edge911
Summary: Gregon, a young duelist, just received his first deck. He is joining the tournament with dreams of defeating Pegasus. How will this new duelist fair?
1. Default Chapter

Gregon woke up extremely early; he was filled with excitement because today he would get his first deck and join the tournament. Gregon often fantasized about winning the entire tournament and defeating Pegasus. He'd buy a castle with the prize money. Gregon could be a king, he would be supreme. He ran downstairs where his uncle was with Gregon's brand new deck. His uncle told Gregon he would get him a deck, but he didn't know where he got the deck from. Decks were very rare around this time, seeing as the tournaments were about to start, and if you could find one, it would be very expensive, but, Gregon's uncle wouldn't lie. "Hey, what's up," his uncle said, handing Gregon the duel monsters deck. His eyes widened with growing anticipation. "Thanks, you're the best," Gregon exclaimed. The uncle smiled slightly looking at Gregon's excited eyes as Gregon flipped thru the cards. He was very pleased with the deck; it had some of his favorite monsters. "I got the deck I thought you'd like best," said his uncle. "You chose very well. I love this deck. It even has a Rageki, I think it's the best magic card in the entire game," Gregon said happily. "Well you best get going now, the tournament is starting soon and you want to make it to Pegasus's Castle, don't you," the uncle said teasingly; both knew Gregon didn't stand much of a chance. He was a novice; he never even had a real deck until today. Gregon walked out the door cheerfully. He was still looking at the brand new cards; Ryu-Kishin Powered, Man-eater Bug, Flame Cerebrus, some very strong cards. After about a mile he arrived and received two star chips to start with. He knew he'd have to collect 10 to make it to the castle, but he was confident he had the skills. Gregon walked into the tournament zone ready for any duelist who may come his way; and any friend who may travel with him. 


	2. Gregon's First Duel

Gregon kept walked proudly looking at his two star chips. Suddenly he hit a fork in the road, he could go either way. No one was there to give him any advice so he chose the right side. He continued down the path until he saw a humongous arena. Just seeing an arena was major for Gregon, but this gigantic arena simply blew him away. A dark figure began walking toward him. Finally the light grew and he could make out the face of the boy. Gregon realized the boy had four star chips as he looked at the boy's wrist. "Hi, I'm Krind," said the boy ", wanna duel?" "Sure," Gregon replied half-heartedly. They both walked up to opposite platforms and shuffled their decks. "You wanna duel with tributes to make this duel last," Krind ask. "I wouldn't have it any other way. I wager one star chip on this battle," Gregon said smiling. Gregon was living his dream. "Tell you what; if you win this battle I'll throw in this extra card of mine," Krind said confidently. Krind placed the extra card facedown right outside the playing field. "You just made a big mistake," Gregon exclaimed as he drew his hand. Gregon had the first move and he wanted to make it count. He placed the Mystic Elf in facedown attack mode and set Castle Walls facedown incase Krind had a non-tribute monster with over 2000 attack, which he doubted anyway. Now it was Krind's turn. He tried to attack the facedown defense card with a Man-eating Treasure Chest, but ended up losing 400 life points. Gregon laughed, but Krind still had a snide grin on his face. "Your turn," Krind said. He drew his next card, a dark hole; this could be very helpful later and he would hold onto it. Gregon looked at his hand: Flame Cerebrus, Trent, Mystic Clown, and Dark Hole. He used the Mystic Elf as a tribute to summon Flame Cerebrus. The Flame Cerebrus took out the Man- eating Treasure Chest along with 500 of Krind's life points. Now Krind was down to 1,100 life points. Krind still stood there, not phased, even after he had lost nearly half his life points. He used soul exchange to tribute Flame Cerebrus for a Summoned Skull then ended his battle phase. Gregon drew his next card, Ryu-Kishin Powered. He then played Dark Hole which removed Summoned Skull and put Ryu-Kishin Powered in face-down attack mode since it was illegal to directly attack your opponent's life points in the tournament. Krind almost instantly summoned a 7 Colored Fish which took down Ryu-Kishin and cost Gregon 200 life points. Sweat dripped down Gregon's face; how could he beat a 7 Colored Fish with a non-tribute monster? It would be very difficult considering the highest attack of a non-tribute monster in his deck was 1,600, while 7 Colored Fish had a whooping 1,800 attack points. Gregon slowly drew his next card, Destroyer Golem. He placed Destroyer Golem in defense mode. Krind summoned a Stern Mystic, which showed him the castle walls and then took out Destroyer Golem with the 7 Colored Fish. Gregon had to keep defending, it was his only hope. Gregon lost his Ancient Lizard, Uraby, Mystic Clown, and Mammoth Graveyard to the 7 Colored Fish; then he drew Pot of Greed. Gregon used the Pot of Greed which gave him the Swords of Revealing Light and Germ Infection. He used Germ Infection on the 7 Colored Fish then used Swords of Revealing Light to stop it from attacking. Krind's smile faded and his face turned to anger. After two turns Gregon managed to take down the weakened 7 Colored Fish with an Armored Zombie. Now Krind had 800 life points. Krind played Beaver Warrior to assist his Stern Mystic, but neither was strong enough to take down an Armored Zombie; The Stern Mystic and Armored Zombie were at a virtual tie in attack. Gregon's Armored Zombie took down the Beaver Warrior forcing Krind down to 500 life points. Then he summoned Baron of the Fiend Sword which took down the Stern Mystic, stealing another 50 life points from Krind. Krind put a Witty Phantom on the field, but Baron took it out. Now Krind only had 250 life points. Krind then played the Little Swordsman of Aile, but Baron defeated it and won the duel for Gregon. "Take your freakin' card and the star chip," yelled a furious Krind. The card has a Barrel Dragon, an excellent card. Gregon walked off happily with his first win, but there were still much tougher duelists he would have to meet. How would he fair against them? 


End file.
